1. Field of the Invention
The technique taught in the present specification relates to a liquid discharge device. This technique relates to, for example, an ink jet recording device that records an image onto a recording medium by discharging ink from a discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-113878 and 2005-41140, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,325, for example, teach an ink jet printer comprising a discharge head, and an ink supply source that stores ink to be supplied to the discharge head, the discharge head and the ink supply source being configured separately. In this type of ink jet printer, a first joint part may be provided at the discharge head side, and a second joint part may be provided at the ink supply source side. The second joint part is capable of being connected to the first joint part. An ink path from the ink supply source to the discharge head via the second joint part and the first joint part may be formed when the first joint part and the second joint part are in a connected state.